Flacon d'or et cape violette
by xNarcisse
Summary: Générateur de Fanfiction quand tu nous tiens! Deux potions, dont une complètement inutile, de l'encre de Cuba, un canapé en velours et un Neville entreprenant. Mixez le tout et obtenez une délicieuse histoire !


**Bonjour bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction -terminée, que je poste ici ! Elle sort tout droit du générateur de Fanfiction slash de Dupond et Dupont, que je vous invite à aller lire, et essayer ! **

**Les contraintes étaient : **

**- Neville + Rogue.**

**- Caractère des personnages inversés.**

-** L'un boit une potion qui le rend toute chose.**

**- Cela se passe dans la Salle sur Demande.**

**- Dialogues accordés au féminin. (il ne me semble pas avoir besoin d'accorder.. mais je peux me tromper)**

**Même si j'aurais préféré que cette fanfiction soit tellement folichonne qu'elle vous oblige à courir pieds nus dans les orties, elle reste assez basique. La prochaine fois, les dés feront un meilleur tirage ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et amusez vous bien !**

* * *

Severus, comme à son habitude, corrigeait d'excellentes copies de septièmes années. _Encore un E , c'est fou les jeunes de nos jours, être aussi bons en potions.. _pensa-t-il. Arrivé à la copie de Londubat, il ne put retenir un sourire. Un devoir parfait, comme le jeune homme avait l'habitude de pondre. Après avoir parcouru attentivement l'écriture fine et penchée, le professeur sortit sa plus belle encre, exportée tout droit de Cuba, couleur fushia. Il annota au coin supérieur gauche de la copie un énorme « O », puis, prit d'un élan enfantin, dessina un petit bonhomme à l'intérieur. Satisfait de son œuvre, il ne put contenir un petit rire il fut néanmoins coupé rapidement par quatre coups, que dis-je, quatre martèlements sur sa pauvre porte en bois. _Tiens, je n'attends personne.. Sans doute Dumblepoopy qui m'amène ma commande de sucre d'orge ! _Dans cette optique, notre professeur adoré sautilla gaiement en direction de la porte, ayant déjà l'eau à la bouche.

« J'arrive ! », minauda-t-il, de sa douce voix mielleuse.

Sa longue cape violette virevoltant derrière lui, il ouvrit la porte, mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Oh, monsieur Londubat ! Je pensais justement à vous, le devoir que vous m'avez rendu est fantas.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, puisque son élève venait de poser violemment sa main sur sa bouche.

« Professeur, je vous en pris, ne perdons pas de temps avec des paroles inutiles. Suivez moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer .. », chuchota presque Neville, descendant lentement sa main sur le torse du plus vieux, pour finalement attraper sa main et le tirer vers lui.

« Monsieur Londubat, voyons, que faites-vous ? », rétorqua Severus, d'une voix aiguë.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire avec espièglerie, avant de traîner son professeur à travers les couloirs. C'est ainsi donc que certains élèves ont eu la chance de voir le célèbre professeur Rogue courir main dans la main avec Neville Londubat, le Don Juan de Poudlard. Certains ne s'en sont sans doutes jamais remis. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin au septième étage.

« Londubat, pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? », réussit à articuler Rogue, complètement essoufflé. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire son jogging annuel le pépé !

Neville se retourna, plantant son regard dans celui de son professeur.

« Plus de Londubat, c'est Neville pour toi. », rétorqua-t-il, agrémentant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Ce dernier lâcha finalement sa main, et fit trois aller-retour, sous l'œil intrigué du plus vieux. _Seigneur, mon meilleur élève est devenu complètement fou._ Soudain, une immense porte se dessina devant eux, arrachant un sourire un Neville, qui murmura un _parfait _après avoir tourné la poignée et jet Il attrapa par la manche Severus et le poussa à l'intérieur sans délicatesse.

A peine avait-il posé un pied à l'intérieur de la Salle qu'une centaine de bougies s'allumèrent en même temps, révélant la décoration, plus ou moins.. délicate de la pièce. Des fouets, combinaisons en latex, cordes, boules en tout genres et bon Dieu, des pénis en plastique partout. Au milieu trônait un canapé de velours rouge, couvert de coussins noirs. Devant était installé une petite table, où était posé deux flacons l'un rempli d'une étrange mixture argentée, l'autre dorée. Severus, qui pourrait faire pâlir les plus jolies pivoines à cause de sa pigmentation actuelle avait tout à coup très chaud. Très très chaud.

« Va t'asseoir, je t'en prie. », susurra Neville dans son oreille.

Ce dernier entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son professeur, l'entraînant vers le canapé, avant de le pousser rudement dessus.

« Nev.. Londubat, avez vous bu ? »

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire l'interpellé, qui prit lentement place sur les genoux du plus vieux.

« Trésor, je n'ai pas bu, mais en ce qui te concerne, ça ne va pas tarder.. »

Le sourire qu'avait son élève fit déglutir bruyamment Severus. _Il faut qu'il arrête de se frotter comme ça, où je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.. _

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais je ne peux pas rester ! », tenta Severus.

Neville l'ignora et se pencha pour attraper le flacon rempli du liquide doré. Une fois de plus, il lança un sourire aguicheur à son professeur.

« Je voulais te remercier d'être aussi extraordinaire. J'ai fais venir ceci tout droit de Suède, rien que pour toi. Très dur à trouver. »

Severus baissa les yeux, et pris la flacon. Il le renifla suspicieusement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Une potion de luxure._ Son cerveau carbura très vite, pesant le pour et le contre. Certes, c'était son élève, mais bordel, il était vraiment sexy. Et cette façon de se frotter inlassablement à lui .. Il engloutit finalement cul-sec la mixture, qui glissa comme du miel dans sa gorge. Immédiatement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Neville eut à peine le temps de sourire à nouveau que Severus l'attrapait fermement, avant de se lever pour aller plaquer son élève favoris contre le mur. Pressant avec avidité son corps contre celui de son partenaire, qui continuait de mouvoir lentement contre ses hanches. Ce mouvement le rendait fou. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme, qui passa sans problème la barrière de ses lèvres, entammant un balai fougueux de langues. A travers les vêtements, ils pouvaient sentir mutuellement l'excitation de l'autre. Retenant le corps de son partenaire d'une main, Severus attrapa sa baguette (celle en bois) de sa main libre, et d'un geste souple du poignet, fit disparaître leurs vêtements respectifs, les laissant en caleçon. Leurs corps parfaitement dessinés s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre à la perfection. Sans ménagement, Severus fit descendre Neville de ses bras, murmurant un sortilège qui fit disparaître les dernières barrières, révélant par la même occasion le membre imposant de son partenaire. Le plus vieux se laissa tomber à genoux, et, sans prévenir, pris en bouche le sexe de Neville. Se dernier lâcha un long soupir, crispant ses doigts contre le mur. Le maître de potion passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur son gland, tantôt en la dardant, tantôt pâteusement. Il caressait en même temps les bourses de son amant, agrémentant le tout de quelques coups de dents bien calculés. Après quelques instants, les jambes du plus jeune ne le retenant plus, celui-ci tomba à genoux. Severus en profita pour le coucher sur le ventre, avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque. Severus s'enfonça d'un coup en lui avec un soupir de plaisir. Sous lui, Neville gémit de plaisir. Il attendit un instant avant de continuer, mais l'autre s'impatienta vite et commença à bouger par lui même, tout en se saisissant de sa virilité. Le plaisir qui montait en eux était exquis. Rogue frappa la prostate du plus jeune, le faisait hurler. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce mouvement, obtenant encore et toujours des cris de plaisirs. Soudain, le plaisir se fit trop fort, et Severus se déversa en Neville. Celui-ci cria, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la jouissance. Le professeur tomba, épuisé, sur le dos de son amant. Il l'enlaça, nichant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les faisant sursauter tout les deux, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Harry, qui venait faire on ne sait quoi ici, marqua un long temps d'arrêt.

« Oh, comme vous êtes mignon ! Continuez, je vous laisse ! », lança le Sauveur, tout en sortant.

Le rire de Neville retentit, mais se transforma très vite en gémissements.


End file.
